BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm
BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm is the second tier elemental form of BoBoiBoy Lightning. He is the first elemental form to evolve in both BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBoy Galaxy. History BoBoiBoy Season 1 BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm first appears when BoBoiBoy Lightning is kidnapped by Adu Du and Probe. He was then tortured by them via exploding balloons, revealing that BoBoiBoy had globophobia. Out of stress and fear, BoBoiBoy Lightning inadvertently transformed into BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, but in the process, he completely forgets himself, a possible side effect of being split up for too long. Realizing that BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm had completely forgotten who he was and his sense of self, Adu Du tricks BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm into think that they were his friends. He later attacks his true friends alongside Adu Du, even attacking his other two elemental forms, Wind and Earth. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm absolute emancipated them, but as he is about to deal with the finishing blows, Probe triggers his memory after he says his catchphrase. As a result, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm regains his memory and turns on Adu Du. BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm appeared with BoBoiBoy Cyclone and BoBoiBoy Quake to save the situation on the turbulent Rintis Island caused by Three Robs. BoBoiBoy Cyclone, BoBoiBoy Quake and BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm each save a grandmother from being hit by a pirate truck, saving a car from the cement trucks and fighting with Adu Du and Probe which emerged as the Supervillain Jero-Jero. Finally, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, Cyclone and Quake and grandmothers beat the robbers so they were arrested by the police. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm appeared again in the Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop to attack Bora Ra who had kidnapped Ochobot, but failed when barred by Gaga Naz. Then BoBoiBoy called on the Three Elemental Split and each attacked Gaga Naz, but unfortunately the three BoBoiBoy were defeated easily. Finally, BoBoiBoy's three rebounds. Next, BoBoiBoy Halilintar appears briefly to attack Kurita with Thunder Spear. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm appeared again with Cyclone, Quake, Blaze and Ice and he attacked Bora Ra with his Thunder Spear so Bora Ra fainted and fell down to the bottom. Then, BoBoiBoy Blaze and Ice did a combo attack and he was squeezed between ice and giant meteor and then all BoBoiBoy re-assembled. But, Bora Ra is dissatisfied and produces a gigantic black hole to inhale them all while he tries to go to his ship while requesting the telepathic coordinates of Yoyo Oo. Unfortunately, he was deceived by Adu Du and wanted to attack Papa Zola, eventually BoBoiBoy split into seven and all BoBoiBoy attacked Bora Ra all the time until Bora Ra was sucked into his own black hole. BoBoiBoy Galaxy BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm finally makes a reappearance in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 14, when BoBoiBoy forces the transformation in order to protect his friends. However, Thunderstorm proved unstable and he was unable to maintain the Second Tier Form since he hasn't gotten the other elements yet. Appearance His bodily appearance is the same as the other forms of BoBoiBoy's elemental personas, with having the same physique and cropped black hair. But unlike the others, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm possesses scarlet eyes and is clad in mostly red and black. He wears his signature cap in a common style where the bill is at the front. The cap is fully black in color minus the three white 'horns' decorating the top, neon red lining adorning the rims of the bill, and his signature red lightning bolt insignia rests on the center of the cap. His vest that he zips halfway up is black as well, with dark red linings on the hoodie, neon red jagged lightning-like patterns on either sides on the front. He wears a red shirt underneath the vest and its sleeves are 3/4 long with black cuffs. Fully black pants and shoes that are a mix of red and black to complete his attire. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, most of BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm's features are similar to that of Lightning's and his previous incarnation, but now all along his clothing, there are neon red lightning marks. In BoBoiBoy Movie 2, he has a red and black outfit with white lighting marks. The red coloring of his outfit is also brighter than before. Personality Due to being the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Lightning, technically a personification of BoBoiBoy's anger, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm is just as or even more aggressive than Lightning is. He is shown to be ruthless and almost wrathful in combat and did not hesitate to hurt his friends when under the influence of Adu Du. However, he is still BoBoiBoy at heart and still retains some semblance of his original self. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Thunderstorm has a much more violent personality in comparison to his younger self. He proved quite powerful but was almost blinded by the rage. It is unknown whether he is normally like this because of his short appearance. Abilities BoBoiBoy *'Thunder Blade' (Pedang Halilintar) - A bladed weapon he can use to attack foes. *'Thunder Blade Slap' (Tusukan Pedang Halilintar) - Used to struck the Shadow Tiger, he also attempted to strike BoBoiBoy Cyclone, but missed him. *'Thunderstorm Attack' (Tetakan Halilintar) - Used to defeat the Sleeping Monster and attack Mukalakus. *'Thunder Ball' (Bola Kilat) - Used to trap and shock enemies, he used it against Ying, Yaya, Gopal, BoBoiBoy Wind, and BoBoiBoy Earth. *'Lightning Shine' (Kilauan Kilat) - Used to blind an enemy temporarily. *'Lightning Speed' (Gerakan Kilat) - Used to move faster which is 31.25% faster than Ying. *'Thunder Kick' (Tendangan Halilintar) - He used it in the Football Game between him and Fang. *'Thunder Shield' (Pelindung Halilintar) - Used to protect himself from Pak Senin Koboi's Crazy Cat. *'Thunderstorm Rain' (Hujan Halilintar) - Can produce thousands of Thunder Blades from the sky when strucked by a single Thunder Blade. *'Mega Thunder Blade' (Pedang Mega Halilintar) - A gigantic Thunder Blade used to defeat PETAI. *'Thunder Spear' (Tombak Halilintar) - His new weapon in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Long spear with lightning at the top and bottom. *'Thunderstorm Garbage Rake' (Pencakar Sampah Halilintar) - A weapon that BoBoiBoy added to Adu Du's Junkyard Bot to defeat the Five Sly Commanders. **'Thunderstorm Vortex' (Pusaran Halilintar) - He spins his Thunder Spear round and round, creating a vortex of lightning and then thrusts his target. Vlcsnap-2013-05-30-23h13m01s135.png|Thunder Blade Tusukan Halilintar.png|Thunder Blade Slap Retakan Halilintar S3 Ep1.png|Thunderstorm Attack Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-15h05m10s230.png|Thunder Ball Kilauan Kilat.png|Lightning Shine Gerakan Kilat Taufan.png|Lightning Speed Tendangan Halilintar.png|Thunder Kick Pelindung Halilintar.png|Thunder Shield Hujan Pedang Halilintar.png|Thunderstorm Rain Pedang Mega Halilintar.png|Mega Thunder Blade Pusaran halilintar.png|Thunder Spear Download (1).jpg|Thunderstorm Vortex Combo Move *'Combo Movement' (Gerakan Kombo) - A combo Movement with BoBoiBoy Cyclone and BoBoiBoy Quake in Season 3, Episode 1 with BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone each embodied the Mega Thunder Blade and Mega Cyclone Drill. They were taken by Earth Golem to start an attack on Ejo Jo. *'Combo Attack' (Serangan Kombo) - A combo attack with BoBoiBoy Cyclone and BoBoiBoy Quake in Season 3, Episode 2 started by BoBoiBoy Cyclone, attacked by BoBoiBoy Quake and terminated by BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm with speed towards Ejo Jo. *'Thunderstorm and Cyclone Drill Combo Movement' (Gerakan Kombo Gerudi Halilintar dan Taufan) - A combo movement with BoBoiBoy Cyclone by producing Cyclone Drill which glisten the Thunderstorm Blades to attack Pango Robot from above with very fast speed. Used in Season 3, Episode 14. *'Combo Movement, Thunderstorm Water Eels' (Serangan Kombo, Belut Air Halilintar) - After BoBoiBoy Water created Twin Water Eels, BoBoiBoy Water turned into BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and threw two Thunder Blades towards the water eel and then the color of the water eel turned red with strong electric shock power. Used against BoBoiBot Water in Season 3, Episode 20. Gerakan_Kombo.png|Combo Movement Serangan_Kombo.png|Combo Attack 0314_serangan_kombo.png|Thunder and Cyclone Drill Combo Movement Belut_Air_Halilintar.png|Combo Movement, Thunderstorm Water Eels BoBoiBoy Galaxy *'Thunder Blade' (Pedang Halilintar) - A bladed weapon he can use to attack foes. This sword can split into two. **'Thunderstorm Vortex' (Pusaran Halilintar) - He spins his Thunder Blade round and round, creating a vortex of lightning and then throws it as his target. **'Thunderstorm Thousand Punctures' (Tusukan Seribu Halilintar) - He unleashes hundreds of swords to the enemy. (Comic Only) **'Thunderstorm Slash' (Belahan Halilintar) - Supposedly used to slash the opponent, but Thunderstorm failed to complete this move due to his power watch being unstable. **'Mega Thunder Strike' (Sambaran Mega Halilintar) - Summons a giant vortex of electricity to electrify the opponent by slashing repeatedly. *'Lightning Speed' (Gerakan Kilat) - Used to move faster. **'Thunderstorm Sprint' (Pecutan Halilintar) - Used to move faster than the previous. Thunderstorm GGWP.png|Thunder Blade Thunderstorm Vortex Galaxy.png|Thunderstorm Vortex Thunderstrike.jpg|Mega Thunder Strike Thunderstorm Lightning Speed Galaxy.png|Lightning Speed Before the ThunderStrike.PNG|Before the Mega Thunder Strike BeforeThunderStrike (Beginning).PNG|The strike being ready to go. MegaThunderStrike.PNG|Mega Thunder Strike Clip2ThunderStrike.PNG|Mega Thunder Strike (Clip 2) BoBoiBoy Movie 2 *'Thunderstorm Slash' (Belahan Halilintar) - Used to slash the opponent. *'Thunderstorm Attack' (Tetakan Halilintar) - Used against Retak'ka. Libasan Halilintar.gif|Thunderstorm Slash Tetakan Halilintar Movie 2.gif|Thunderstorm Attack List of Appearances BoBoiBoy Season 1 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 9 *Season 1, Episode 12 *Season 1, Episode 13 Season 2 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 6 *Season 2, Episode 9 *Season 2, Episode 10 *Season 2, Episode 12 *Season 2, Episode 13 Season 3 *BoBoiBoy vs Ejo Jo Part 1 *BoBoiBoy vs Ejo Jo Finale *The Rampage of Cocoa Jumbo *Rob, Robert and Roberto’s Robbery *The Five Sly Scammers! *Papa Zola & Mama Zila *Mama Zila Attacks *Adu Du’s Mom *Adu Du’s Return To Evil *Pango Bot and Onion Monster *Everybody Loves BoBoiBot *Rise Up! BoBoiBoy Water *Saving Planet Earth (Part 1) *Saving Planet Earth (Part 2) *Saving Planet Earth (Part 3) *Enemies, Old and New *Between Friend and Foe *See You Next Time BoBoiBoy BoBoiBoy Galaxy *Thunderstorm Strikes Films *BoBoiBoy: The Movie *BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Trivia *Red electricity, which is the color of Thunderstorm's power, is nonexistent in real life. There is no way to replicate this in real life without a contained and controlled environment. *BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm is the first Second Tier Form of both the Original Series and BoBoiBoy Galaxy. *In 67th Issue of the Magazine, BoBoiBoy considers Thunderstorm his most 'furious' form. *BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm has been the most frequently used form in each part of the series, appearing in BoBoiBoy, BoBoiBoy: The Movie, BoBoiBoy Galaxy, and BoBoiBoy Movie 2. Gallery Video BoBoiBoy OST Halilintar Theme BoBoiBoy Halilintar I Galaxy Card ( Pek Elemental & Fusion ) See also ms:BoBoiBoy Halilintar id:BoBoiBoy Halilintar tl:BoBoiBoy Kulog vi:BoBoiBoy Bão sấm Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Characters